Luteus Owl
No one has ever seen one of these companions venture far from a forest, and they have never been known to enter the castle. Luteus owls seem to grow weak without the presence of trees, becoming lethargic and then slipping out of consciousness. It would be easy enough to pick up a luteus owl in this state, perhaps transferring it to a cage. This doesn't mean that it's a good idea to try and transport them – rather, quite the opposite. When luteus owls awaken far from trees, they fly into fits of rage. These companions will lash out at anyone, and are capable of inflicting great damage. As one can imagine, they are not considered to be the best travel companions. When surrounded by trees, however, these companions possess quiet temperaments and bond well with their magi. Their thirst for blood is reserved for the hunt. Luteus owls are most ravenous during the autumn, when summer finally relinquishes its hold and the sun begins to retreat. As soon as the leaves start their slow change from green to fiery reds, these companions are spotted more, flitting from tree to tree. Unlike other owls, these companions move as comfortably in daylight as they do in the dark, and hunt at all hours. Their appearances allow them to go all but unnoticed. Luteus owls will often remain still for an entire day, blending in seamlessly with the surrounding foliage. Younger owls will swoop down on unsuspecting passerby, finding their surprised yells to be greatly amusing. Egg Two waving feathers can be seen jutting from the top of this dark orange egg. Hatchling These little ones refuse to go near The Keep, but they are friendly enough. When their magi enter the woods, luteus owl hatchlings swoop down at once, finding a shoulder or bag to perch on. They are inquisitive and feisty hatchlings, prone to investigating the pockets of passersby. Unfortunately, they will fly off with anything they find interesting, and getting them to return items is tricky. Leaving cups of sweet syrups will catch their attention, though. When luteus owls are busy guzzling maple syrup, they are so focused on their treat that it is relatively easy to sidle up and retrieve the stolen goods. Adult If one watches an autumn tree very carefully, they might be able to make out a luteus owl companion. The only clue to their presence is when the wind shifts, tossing leaves about while the owl remains still. Luteus owls have remarkable plumage that closely resembles fall foliage. Their feathers range in color from rich oranges to dark yellows, and they seem to simply disappear into the trees during this season. During the rest of the year, these companions are less likely to be seen, and remain far from the edges of forests. They make their homes in the hollows of trees, lining them with soft fabrics and particularly bright leaves. No one ever goes looking for these nests, as luteus owls will fly into a terrible rage and attack any intruders. Luteus owls are terrible to face when angered. Instead of meeting their enemy head on, they dart in and out, tearing at their target with their sharp claws and beaks. Hovering above places them out of danger, and they will worry at their enemy for hours, till the animal tires. This is somewhat similar to the tactics luteus owls use when hunting – they fly silently above, then dive down and ensnare their prey. At other times, they are content to wait on a branch, examining the floor below for any passing animals. They have keen eyesight, and little escapes their gaze. Should a luteus owl wish to disappear further into the woods, they often do so in a storm of swirling leaves. These leaves move in such a way as to disguise the owl completely, and many believe these owls have some control over them. Breeding Additional Information * No. 460 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (November/December 2013) * Released: November 15, 2013 * Sprites: **Lazuli (Adult Lines & Egg & Hatchlings) **GlassWalker (Adult Coloring) * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are orange **Females are brown Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Birds Category:Owls Category:Luteus Owls